


Combo Breaker

by Kaibbage (Lalaen)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Cousin Incest, Drabble Collection, M/M, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Kaibbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set has been in a relationship with his cousin Atem for a long time, and they're living together while they work on their Masters in law and civics respectively. Tozouko is a newer addition to their dynamic, and really... Changes things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Atem and Tozouko were making the bed creak. It was old and part of the frame was broken, so their feverish rolling around made the whole thing shake violently. As usual, Set ignored them completely. The lewd sounds of their kissing made his mouth thin and twist. They were totally insatiable. Tozouko especially - since Atem had brought him into their relationship, he'd only stoked the fires of an already sexual being. 

"Come here, cousin," Atem teased, and Set felt those small fingers stroke through his hair and tug gently at the tail. 

"I'm doing something," he said disinterestedly as he made a really good combo on Candy Crush. 

"Stop playing that fucking game h-hhh..." Tozouko's rough voice turned into an exhale of pleasure as Atem presumably did something. "Or do you want me to bite him instead?"

Responding with a long-suffering sigh, Set rolled over to see 'good boy' Atem deep throating Tozuko's not inconsiderable cock. The latter raised his pale eyebrows, and Set raised his own right back. He could admit that Tozouko looked pretty good like that, a lot less angry than usual and a lot more fierce excitement, but it was in the way that a man admired a favorite work of art. Clawlike hands suddenly grasped his shoulders, dragging him in and scratching red lines into his tan skin. Set had a very high pain tolerance and didn't particularly care, but he did growl when teeth sank deeply into his shoulder. Well wasn't this unnecessary. Tozouko yanked his ponytail, and he bit the man's bicep in retaliation. It wasn't very good vengeance, seeing as it made him moan. Stupid. 

"Stay still," Atem said with a hint of laughter in his voice, and Set moved his arm almost automatically to pin those slender hips. "Thank you!" 

Tozouko let out a deep moan, his head falling back to expose his throat. Set couldn't resist kissing the sensitive area under his throat. He smirked to himself - he enjoyed quietly making the other man vulnerable to him. It wasn't something he could manage under every day circumstances. 

Implying sex wasn't an everyday circumstance in this house. 

He heard a hot gasp, and felt Tozouko's stomach tense and twitch under his arm. He drew back, resting on his elbows to watch the man, who was now grinning open-mouthed, eyes squeezed shut. It seemed like he was always baring his teeth for some reason or another. As Set watched, his grin turned sleepy and his body relaxed. 

"Gross," Atem said casually, and Set looked over his shoulder to see the man reaching for part of the blanket to wipe off his face. 

Set rolled over to catch his wrist. "That's gross," he said, offended and ignoring Atem's mischievous smile. 

"Then get me a tissue, cousin." 

"You shouldn't call me that," Set muttered as he rolled over completely to reach the box of tissues beside the bed. Instead of handing one to Atem, he crawled over to wipe the cum off of his cheek himself. He growled when he felt a sharp tug on his ponytail. 

"You his mom?" Tozouko grunted, his eyes half closed. "Come hug me or something, assholes."

Atem immediately and quite happily laid down on top of him, kissing his jaw, but Set crossed his arms over his chest and didn't move. "You'll have to ask me more nicely."

Tozouko lazily flipped him off. Atem held out an arm and smiled at him, and he immediately laid down beside them. Tozouko made a whip cracking noise, not bothering to open his eyes. He did, however, shift his free arm to slide around Set's waist. 

As the other two drifted off, Set pulled his phone back out. Candy Crush reset and wiped out both his current game and one of his lives. What a nuisance. 

The next morning, Set walked back into the room fully clothed and with a tray of Starbucks drinks in his hand. He jerked the blinds open almost violently, causing sleepy, annoyed murmurs from the two men still in bed. Crossing the room to them, he lifted Atem's hand gently in his own and closed it around the very sugary frappicino he'd brought him. The man made a soft noise of excitement and attempted to sit up, bleary-eyed. Set took a moment to admire how sweet he looked when he was half asleep, his long eyelashes almost totally obscuring his eyes. 

"Why did he get one," Tozouko muttered grumpily. 

"Because I love him," Set answered simply, still watching Atem happily try to drink his 'coffee'. 

"Thought you loved me too." The words were petulant and half-muffled by a pillow. Tozouko was mostly just a mess of white hair, which was not at all abnormal before noon. 

"No," Set said as he put an iced tea into Tozouko's hand. "Of course not." 

The man looked up at him with one of his huge, knowing grins. Then his eyes flicked to the very visible and purpling bitemark on Set's shoulder. "Nice bruise." 

Set flipped him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Set's alarm went off at 3 am. He immediately checked his phone for missed calls, despite his ringer being turned up more than loud enough to wake him. He was a little surprised to see that there were none. He considered calling Atem, but instead he rolled out of the bed he was currently occupying alone to make himself a strong cup of coffee. 

It was less than fifteen minutes before his phone did go off. He picked it up so fast that he barely had time to register that it was Touzouko calling, not Atem. 

"Hey! Hey, Set. SET. Haha... You're gonna come get us, yeah? We're at, uh. The place, the club." His accent was stronger than usual and it was obvious without being told that he was pretty thoroughly wasted. Set ground his teeth, not bothering to say anything. "I dunno the place. The place we were going, like... Come there."

"Let me talk to him!" That was certainly Atem yelling in the background. He was slurring noticeably, and that had Set grabbing his car keys. If anything was wrong with his Prince there would be hell to pay. This was Touzouko's fault. Atem would have never done something like this without him. 

"Nnnno. Set. SET. Come get us. No, fuck. Atem, cut it out. Fuck off..." Touzouko started laughing. Set's stomach tightened with worry as he locked the front door of their apartment and headed down the hallway. 

"I am," he said quietly. 

"Haha, good stuff man. You're so whipped, you know?"

"I wanna talk to him!" Atem's voice was an irate whine. "Let me talk! I love you cousin!"

Set sighed heavily, rubbing his temple. He couldn't believe he'd let them go through with this imbecilic idea. Atem's alcohol tolerance was low and he had no experience with this kind of thing, it was just plain irresponsible of Touzouko to put him in this position. 

"Yeah man I know you're no fuckin fun. Come onnnn. This guy here really wants to smooch on you for some reason."

Set hung up unceremoniously as he stepped out of the elevator. Touzouko was going to pay for this idiocy. 

He'd written down the address of where they were going when they'd left, and getting there didn't take long. Nor did finding his two boyfriends, who were sitting on the curb. Atem, resplendent in more gold jewelry than one would expect any man could wear while still looking like a man, had his face buried in Touzouko's shoulder. Set pulled up the car next to them and put it in park. He said nothing as he got out, though his simmering anger was dampened when Atem all but launched at him, arms jangling as they fastened around his waist. 

"Set! You're here!" The tiny man grinned up at him. Though he smelled of alcohol, he actually... Didn't seem to be horribly drunk. He was certainly pretty far in his cups, but he hadn't stumbled at all when he ran over and a look into his eyes showed that he was fairly aware of what was going on around him. Set placed a possessive hand on the back of his neck and held him close anyways, quietly relieved he was alright. 

"Me too," Touzouko grumbled, stumbling over and hooking an arm around Set's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Set wasn't totally sure, but he thought this one was if anything a little more drunk than Atem. Atem was not at all bothered by being half-squashed between them, in fact, he was giggling quietly into Set's tshirt. 

"In the car," Set said firmly. Not that he knew where he wanted to put them. If they were both in the back seat there was no doubt in his mind that they'd spend the ride home clumsily attempting to fuck - Atem was already half hard against his leg. Touzouko in the front seat would be an unprecedented disaster. That only left him one choice. 

Touzouko looked up at him from his shoulder with heavy-lidded eyes. "... I gotta pee." 

Somehow, Set managed to get him in the passenger side back seat and securely belted in, despite the man's aggressive attempts to kiss him. 

"Fuck me when we get home," Atem declared impetuously as Set helped him into the front seat. He squirmed around as he was belted in, clearly uncomfortable in his tight pants. 

"No," Set said dryly, making sure the belt was on properly before kissing his forehead. 

Atem pouted at him. He ignored that too. By the time he'd gotten around to his side of the car and had himself in the driver's seat, Touzouko was reaching around the headrest and coaxing an eager Atem into sucking his fingers. Perfect. They could keep themselves occupied.

By the time they were halfway home, Atem appeared to be unconscious in his seat. Set assumed Touzouko must be in a similar state until he heard the click of a seatbelt. He told himself the idiot was just laying down, an illusion that was sadly shattered when thin calloused hands caressed his shoulders. "Hey, sexy..." Touzouko said in a low growl. 

Set sighed heavily. "Put your seatbelt on." 

"You gonna crash?" Touzouko's beer-scented breath was damp against his ear. 

"Possibly, to spite you."

Touzouko didn't stop lazily caressing his face and neck until they pulled into the apartment parking lot; at which point he got out of the car to piss on a lamp post. Set didn't bother telling him not to. There was no doubt he knew and didn't care. 

He knelt beside the passenger door and gently shook Atem's shoulder. "We're here. Wake up, my Prince."

"Mmmn." Atem furrowed his brow and squirmed around irately, but Set was already unclipping his seatbelt and turning him to face the door. Atem's tiny weight made him very easy to handle when he was half asleep. Set draped those limp, jingling arms over his shoulders and slid his hands under Atem's thighs, lifting him easily as the smaller man habitually clung on. Once he was up all the way, he twined his legs clumsily around Set's waist, which made it a lot easier to close the car door and click the key fob to lock it up. 

"Good idea," Touzouko slurred, leaning against the car hood. "Then you can come back for me."

"You can walk." 

"So can he!"

"I know," Set said as Atem nuzzled happily against his neck. 

"I like this. Now you carry me everywhere." Atem muttered. Or something to that effect - it was hard to tell with his face buried like it was. He pressed a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to Set's neck.

Touzouko tried to take out a cigarette in the elevator, but Set put a stop to that right away. He wasn't even angry any more, just exasperated with his two drunk partners. He had very little patience for inebriated people. 

Upstairs, he laid Atem on the bed and was just starting to slide bracelets off of his arms when he realized his cousin was asleep. Wonderful. Set wasn't sure if this was a relief or a disappointment. He unbuttoned Atem's tight jeans and shimmied them off, leaving him in just his briefs and a tshirt so he could sleep comfortably. He knew just how Atem was happiest sleeping - they'd been sleeping together an awfully long time - and made sure his head was on the pillow properly before tucking him in. 

"Stop being gay," Touzouko grunted from the door. "I wanna suck your cock." He was already topless and his hair was somehow messier than it'd started out. 

"That isn't gay?" Set said flatly. He didn't even phrase it as a question. 

"Nah. Come eat lucky charms with me. Well, you don't have to eat em if you don't wanna... Don't think you're a lucky charms guy." He grinned out from under his mane of hair. "Too boring. Don't think it gets better than cornflakes with you."

Set sighed heavily, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. It basically was. "You should get in bed too."

Touzouko just grinned at him and wandered away. Set knew it was in his best interest to follow seeing as this man was essentially a hurricane even at the best of times. If he was really going to insist on cereal, there was no way he could prepare it himself without causing the apocalypse to hit the kitchen. 

He ended up prying the box from Touzouko's hands, quickly and efficiently pouring him a bowl of cereal and filling it with milk. "You're the fuckin best Set." If only he was so easy to please all the time. He shuffled over to the couch, and as Set put the milk away he heard the opening of the SpongeBob theme. Good lord. 

Touzouko was curled up in the corner of the couch, happily and surprisingly not that messily stuffing his mouth with cereal. Even if Set felt alright leaving him alone, the coffee he'd had to make him fit to drive probably wouldn't let him sleep yet. 

"Do we need to watch this?" Set asked as he sat down next to his partner. 

"Ya." Touzouko grinned and leaned over, holding out a spoonful of sugar cereal to feed to him. Set just gave him a look that said without a doubt he was not interested. Touzouko just edged closer and hovered it in front of his mouth. 

"I don't want that."

"Eat my lucky charms with me."

Set let his head fall back against the couch, exasperated. "Go to bed."

He didn't, but he did at least stop trying to feed Set cereal. Quite a few minutes passed as they watched spongebob in silence. 

"Thank you for looking after him," Set said finally. "I know you cut him off."

Touzouko's grin widened. "Nobody else touched him, you know. He only danced with me." 

They shared a brief look of understanding. 

Shuffling closer, Touzouko held up another spoonful of cereal, hovering it in front of Set's mouth. Set rolled his eyes, but this time he took it; even though he wrinkled his nose after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they do get along

**Author's Note:**

> so no one writes this ship and here i am and here this is


End file.
